onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 302
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | excredits = no | chapter = 420 p.6-19 and 421 p.2 | eyecatcher = Robin - Luffy | rating = 7.4 | rank = 5 }} "Robin's Liberation! Luffy vs. Lucci: Peak of the Decisive Battle" is the 302nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Nico Robin and Franky take down some Marines, and while the fight between Luffy and Rob Lucci continues, the Gear Second effect finishes. Long Summary Freed from her sea stone handcuffs by Franky, Robin returns to her normal self. With no way back, the two decide to capture the ship Spandam had intended to use to bring Robin to the Marine headquarters. Unfortunately, Vice-Admiral Doberman, one of the respondents to the Buster Call, arrives. His battleship takes a shot at the stockade and blows a hole in it. The next attack by Doberman is shooting at the Tower of Justice, causing its already broken upper half to crush down into the waterfall. Usopp narrowly escapes as it crashes into the abyss below and demolishes the damaged drawbridge with it. Zoro and Sanji realize that because the Gates of Justice are fully open, the waterfalls surrounding the island have vanished because the water current no longer has to go around them. This will allow the battleships to take a clear path into Enies Lobby. The resulting loud noise created reaches Luffy and Rob Lucci beneath the Bridge of Hesitation. Luffy's use of Gear Second begins to take a toll on him. He pants heavily throughout its activation, and then Gear Second completely wears off during his fight. Lucci figures out Luffy is doping his blood by using his legs as pumps- a move that would cause a normal person's heart to explode from the excess blood pressure. It is a move only Luffy can use due to the resilience of his unique rubber inner organs, but it risks shortening his lifespan. Luffy doesn't care about the damage he's doing to his body if CP9 is going to tear apart his life by taking his friends away, and yells at Lucci for making light of his crew's dire situation as if it were a game. Anticipating that the Straw Hats would emerge through the underground passage, Lucci tears a hole into a wall of the underwater chamber, flooding it and the passage. Meanwhile, Nami catches up to Kokoro, the unconsious Chopper, Chimney, and Gonbe in the passageway, with Zoro and Sanji about to do the same, none knowing a torrent of water is headed straight for them. Spandam desperately calls on all the Marines he can find to save his skin and try to stop Robin from escaping, but she and Franky easily defeat the reinforcements. However, both sides are now out of time. From the horizon, the rest of the Buster Call ships arrive and target the entire island, only ignoring Nico Robin on orders from Admiral Aokiji. Oimo and Kashi flee Enies Lobby with the Galley-La shipwrights and the Franky Family in tow as cannon fire wastes the judicial island. Robin looks on with great fear as her old nightmare comes back for revenge. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *On the Marine battleships that appear at the end of the episode, "MARINE" is misspelled as "MARNE". Site Navigation ca:Episodi 302 de:Robin Kaihō! Luffy tai Lucci Chōjō Kessen